


【狮花】夸夸其谈

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 我知道标题是望文生义但这个词占据我的大脑抠不下来了orz就是一块小甜饼啦～
Relationships: Ivan Rakitić/Marc-André ter Stegen





	【狮花】夸夸其谈

  


“夸夸我。”

“唉？你喜欢这个吗，还是说我在话筒前讲的那些话会让你吃——”

“你不必考虑那些。我就想听听如果是你的话，会怎样评价我。”巴萨的德国门将甚至停下了手头研磨咖啡的工作，双手抱臂等待他的答案。这说明伊万休想轻易扯个别的话题绕过去。

“好吧好吧，服了你了……让我想想，马克-安德烈·特尔施特根，他，是我一个很好的朋友。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“……”

“嘿，你的表情是失望吗？”克罗地亚人凑近年轻的伴侣，手指一戳一戳对方的脸蛋，“那就更正一下，马克-安德烈·特尔施特根，他，是我的男朋友。

“这可是我能给的最独一无二的赞美之词啦！”他附在马克耳边说道，然后用唇轻轻在上面一点。  


  


“作为交换，你能不能也夸夸我呀？”

巴萨的金发中场用一双饱含期待的眼睛锁定了同队的德国人。后者也同样打量着他，接着，开始忍不住地笑。

“喂喂，你笑什么啊！”拉基蒂奇佯装生气道。“抱歉，抱歉。”特尔施特根揉了揉脸颊帮助自己管理好表情。

是这样的：看着你，想着你，这个世界上所有美好的词汇都要往我脑子里蹦，然后我就会忍不住勾起嘴角。门将先生真的不知道该从它们之中挑选出哪个作为礼物送至他爱的人面前——或者说，他实质上是不想放弃其中任意一个。最后，他选择这样回答：

“我还是用实际行动说明吧。”

“嗯哼，什么行动？”

“下次有记者采访我选历史最佳几人阵的，我把你安排进去。”

这次轮到拉基蒂奇开始爆笑。恋爱使人盲目，今天他是切身体会到了。“别、别拿我开玩笑了，我甚至都不能帮你牢牢守住零封奖金，哈哈哈哈哈。”世上肯定没有哪怕一家专业的足球机构会这么选吧？但是，如果在你心中，我能得到这点偏爱、这点特权……嘿嘿，实话实说，这就是让人很开心啊～

他捂着脸，脸色泛红的原因大概不只有笑太狠。

特尔施特根不理他，继续描绘着自己的伟大构想：“我希望那个阵容里有十个伊万·拉基蒂奇。”

“那最后一个呢？”

“门将当然是我啦。”

“你很贪心哎！每个我都只能拥有十分之一的你——”他被按进一个结实的拥抱。

更正，

这不是任何构想，现在他们拥有的是完完全全的彼此。

  


-END-

  


  



End file.
